Lady And The Tramp: What Dreams May Come
by 21gloverboy
Summary: Ken Blake of the Time kids, and owner of the magical Disney book, has recently watched Lady and the tramp 2. Not pleased with Scamp's behavior and how he resents being a part of a family, he uses the book's magic to pull a 'Christmas carol' on the pup. Will Scamp see the errors of his ways or will his dreams become a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Lady And The Tramp

What Dreams May Come

::

Ken Blake could not believe what he was watching. He had just sat down and had watched a few scenes from the 2001 movie, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, and already he did not like it.

He especially did not like the lead character in it named Scamp. In the ten-year old's eyes Scamp was acting like a self-centered brat who only cared about being wild and free. The argument he had with his father Tramp did nothing to make him like the pup anymore then he would have.

How could Scamp say such a thing?

Ken knew it was only a movie and all, but seeing Scamp rebellious and ungrateful, rubbed off on him the wrong way. Talk about a spoiled brat, that's what Scamp was.

Having seen enough Ken got up from the couch, left the living room, and went up to the attic where a curtain magical book lay in a chest. The Disney Book was a family heirloom Ken and his sister Shelly had inherited from their mother. The book's magic was incredible. It had the power to transport a person into the Disney themed worlds withing its pages. It also allowed Ken to posses magical abilities and powers that any kid would envy.

And right now he intended use the book's magic to travel to 1911, two days before the Fourth of July, and confront the rebellious pup. It would be his first time since he had never really considered going to the Lady And The Tramp world. The 1955 movie seemed so boring and uninteresting.

But now he was going there so that he could to talk some sense into Tramp and Lady's son.

He opened the chest and there was the book. It was a large brown book with the Disney seal on the cover. It was glowing bright blue as Ken opened it. There was no need for him to turn the page since the book could sense where its reader wanted to go. The book flipped through its pages briefly and then stopped. Ken looked down and saw the illustration of Scamp on top of his doghouse as he looked up at the moon in the afternoon sky. That's where he needed to be.

The book started to rise out of the chest and then into the air. Ken stepped back and waited. It started as a hum. It was low at first, but the frequency started to grow. He looked at the pages and watched in wonder as the paper started to twist and move. Then the paper started to change. It went from solid tan to clear! Light was everywhere, as if it were coming right from a diamond.

It was truly an amazing sight. The musical notes followed soon after as the portal appeared in the middle of the opened book.

The portal got larger and larger until it was big enough for Ken. He didn't need to step into the portal, just jump. Which he did. It wasn't a bumpy ride at all. He was flying along, feet first like on a playground slide, but it felt like he was floating. Ken knew this sensation, like floating on a magic carpet that knew exactly where it was taking him, and he loved it.

Of course the trip didn't last that long.

The next thing Ken knew, he was standing up. The musical Disney notes faded away. He had been gently deposited by the magic carpet.

Ken opened his eyes, looked around, and saw that he was in a backyard. The yard had white picket fences, a small flower garden, and a dog house. Behind him he saw the famous house where Jim Dear and his wife lived.

The Disney book appeared beside Ken and floated into his arms. Looking around again he saw that it was evening. The yard was dark. The only lights come from the house.

Knowing that the sudden sound of musical notes might bring trouble, Ken reopened the book, turned to a page he knew would help, and cast the spell. A mystical pink fog emerged from the page. It swirled in the air, controlled by Ken's hand guiding it, and got bigger. Concentrating, he guided the fog into the house through the doggie door. The fog then spread out, seeping into everywhere. A few seconds later the lights were out.

Ken smiled as he closed the book, the last of the pink vapor seeping back into the page. He knew that the sleeping fog would not hurt anybody. It just made them sleep for a few hours. That bit of magic he had mastered all in thanks to Yen Sid the wizard. He, his sister, and their mother had learned to control the book's magic thanks to him.

Smiling, Ken turned to look around the backyard for Scamp. He found him right near the back gate. It looked he was trying to dig himself under the fence to escape. Like that was going to happen.

Ken marched over to the pup, leaned down, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

Scamp let out a surprised yelp as he was lifted into the air. He squirmed a little, thinking that it was Jim Dear who had caught him in the act trying to run away. But the hand didn't feel like it was Jim's at all. It felt like a human kid's hand. And it was a kid. He was turned around and came snout to nose with the boy.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ken asked as he pointed a finger at Scamp's chest.

Scamp, who knew full well that humans could not understand dog, let out a whimper and tried to look innocent.

Ken was not falling for it and gave Scamp a shake. "I understand you, Scamp," he said annoyed. "So you don't need to act innocent."

"You can understand me? And you know who I am?" Scamp looked surprised. No humans could understand what he or his family said. All they ever heard were barks.

Ken nodded but not put the pup down. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Scamp looked closely at the boy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ken," The boy replied. "And I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake."

Ken walked back to the dog house, keeping his grip on Scamp, knelt down and hooked the chain back upon his leash. Scamp tried wiggle free but it was no use. He was chained again. He tried to wrench himself free but couldn't.

Scamp looked up at Ken angrily.

"Why did you put me back on this chain again?"

"It's for your own good, Scamp. Because you were being a little brat and ungrateful about the loving family that you are in."

"You don't anything about my family! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know you care more about being free as a stray," Ken growled as he placed his hands on his hips. "How you want to be a wild dog in a world without fences. Where you can be free. I heard your self-centered little song you sang a few minutes ago, and don't think I didn't."

Scamp gasped. "You were spying on me?"

"Your singing was a little hard not to hear," Ken replied contemptuously. "I also heard what you said to your father. About how maybe you don't want to be in _this_ family. Pathetic!"

Scamp winced a little when he said this. He shrank back and sat down on his haunches.

"And so you sang about adventures. Hah!" Ken laughed in a condescending tone. "A world without fences. Bah! Run wild and free, like those stupid strays you encountered earlier? Please!"

Scamp frowned and muttered. "All I want is a little freedom once in a while. Is that so bad?" He looked away from Ken, staring off more behind him toward the fence and the ally beyond.

Ken jabbed Scamp's chest with a finger, startling the pup back into reality. He shook his head and sighed. "You can look to the horizon all you want, Scamp, but you should keep your mind on where you are and what you are doing. And right now you are doing everything wrong."

Scamp snorted and turned his head away again.

"But," Ken said gently, "If you want to avoid doing the bad, like so many pups, then you'll need my help."

Scamp looked up at Ken with a raised brow. "How can you help me?"

"By showing you the life that you might have should you go down the wrong road for your freedom."

Ken opened the book and flipped through a few of its pages before settling on one. Gesturing with his hand the book's magical light began to turn golden and dust-like. Scamp didn't know what was happening as he backed away into his doghouse. He whined as the dust was sprinkled over him.

"What's going on?"

"Just a bit of pixie dust," Ken said. "We'll be going on a little trip you and I."

Scamp looked confused and was a bit scared as his little body began to float out of the doghouse and into the air. Ken was already floating over the yard, the book right beside him. The chain on Scamp's collar came off and fell to the ground. He floated up next to Ken though he was floundering a bit in midair.

Whimpering, Scamp turned to glance down at his house and suddenly gasped. "Wait! What about my family?"

As they floated higher over the yard and above the house Ken waved a reassuring hand. "They'll be fine, Scamp. I just used some of my magic to put them to sleep."

"So this is magic?" asked Scamp has he struggled to keep from floundering.

"Oh yes," Ken smiled. He waved his hand again and a blackish hole appeared in front of them. It swirled and made a whooshing sound, like it was sucking them both in.

And Scamp once again started to panic.

"Whoa! Whoa! I don't want to go in there!"

"We have to," said Ken. He stopped before the hole and turned to face Scamp, who was whimpering. "Before we both go through this portal, Scamp, I'm going to tell you right now that what you and I will see will be shadows of the future in an alternate universe."

Scamp, still trying steady himself in the air, gave Ken a confused look as he tried not to sneeze from dust. "Huh? Universe? What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Ken said, grabbing hold of Scamp's front paw. "And while we are there nobody will be able see or hear you, Scamp. That also goes for me as well. We'll be like ghosts."

Before Scamp could utter another word or ask what he meant, Ken flew them into the portal. Once they were through, it closed in the empty night sky.

:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

::

Scamp could not understand what was happening. One minute he was in his backyard chained, the next minute this strange human boy appeared out of nowhere and had used magic to make them both fly. Actual magic!

Not that he was complaining. He always wanted to fly, but not like this. He was scared. The black funnel-like portal was sending him and Ken somewhere. But he didn't know where.

Ken knew where they were going. He had planned the whole thing in his head on what to do. Give Scamp a taste of a what if alternate universe. He chose two alternate realities, and they were heading toward the first one now.

They fell headlong into darkening sky out of the funnel, and their feet found warm ground. The portal behind them closed. When Scamp straightened up, he saw that they were in the park. It was the kind of park his family usually went to in the mornings for walks.

Only it looked different.

There were 4th of July banners on the ground. Picnic tables were upended and food lay scattered on the grass. Several people were cleaning up the mess. Ken could see that their faces were solemn and a bit angry. He couldn't blame them. He knew what had happened here. To verify his guess, he overheard one of the persons standing near say, "This is the second time that this has happened. Just like last year!"

"Why can't the city do something?" Another asked as he folded his picnic blanket.

A women come over and put her hands on her hips and stomped the ground. She was clearly mad. "Those rotten, miserable strays ruined another picnic for everyone."

A gentleman wearing a messy suit come over and helped clean the mess. He was angry just like the woman. "First there were six dogs, now they have a seventh. That mangy mongrel stole a whole chicken right from my table."

Scamp could not understand why these folks were so mad. What dogs caused this? Who were they talking about? Better yet, who was the one who stole that said chicken?

"Ken, who are they talking about?" Scamp said.

Ken looked down at him and sighed. "Do you want me to show you, or tell you?"

Scamp thought for a moment, feeling uncertain. "Huh... you can tell me and show me. Why? Does it have something to do with me?"

"In a way, yes," said Ken with a nod.

With a snap of his fingers the scenery faded and changed. They were now standing in an alleyway, floating just a few feet off the ground. Scamp looked around and spotted a single figure sitting on a box among a pile of crates. It was a dog. But this dog looked very familiar. It didn't even look up or notice them because it was munching on a whole chicken. Its back was turned to them as it ate in the shadows.

Scamp crept closer to get a better view when suddenly the back ally gate banged open. Or rather it was smashed open by a giant ball of fur on four legs. Scamp yelped and dashed behind Ken's legs, whimpering.

The ball of fur that crashed through the gate was actually an old English sheepdog. Behind him came a Boston Terrier, an old Irish Wolfhound, a Slender brown mongrel that had patches of his fur missing, a female Afghan Hound, and a mean-looking Rotterman that brought up the rear. Scamp had seen these dogs before. He had met them outside of his yard when they were fooling around with a dogcatcher and his hat. But now the group looked a little older. They had, except for the older dogs, more gray in their fur and bags under their eyes. They also looked a little malnourished, like they hadn't eaten in a long while. And where was the female dog that was with them?

The Rotterman spoke to the dog in the shadows, and his voice was not happy or friendly. "Kid! You know the rules, don't you? Now fork over that chicken right now."

The dog in the shadows let out a growl and then groaned. As soon as his face and body appeared out from the boxes, Scamp let out a gasp. The dog looked almost like... his dad. No, it was not his dad at all. It was him. The dog, older Scamp, could not even be recognized anymore as the young pup standing just a few feet from him, invisible and unnoticed, stared in awe and disbelief.

Ken knew that this was Scamp as an adult. He was taller than his dad, but only by a few inches. The dog's fur was faded and covered in scars. He was thin too. His ribs were showing and his face looked like the skin and fur were devoid of puppy fat. There were shadows under his eyes and a bit of the tip of his left ear was, Ken could only guess, ripped off. He was truly a miserable sight.

"Ah, Buster, guys," said older Scamp. His voice sounded deeper, but also tired.

Buster, the Rotterman and leader, walked up to Scamp and swiped the chicken from him with a large paw. He gave the younger dog a dirty look.

"You were trying to hog this chicken all for yourself, didn't ya, Scamp-a-doodle?" Buster growled.

"No." Older Scamp looked both defiant and fearful. "I was just making sure it was safe to eat, Buster."

"Nice try kid," Buster growled. He got right into Scamp's face. "You know the rules. I get first dibs on the food that is brought in."

"Well, I was going to bring it to you. I swear..."

But the lie did not convince Buster. After one last threatening growl, he took the chicken in his mouth, and left the ally. The rest of the dogs, who had bits of food in their own mouths, followed after him. Older Scamp was left alone in the ally, looking miserable and angry.

Ken's face was untroubled by the whole experience. But younger Scamp looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was whimpering again, his head down and his ears drooping. He looked up at Ken as he floated away from his older self.

"Ken, please tell me this isn't me as a grownup."

Ken merely shrugged a shoulder. "It's you, of course. After all you've been on the street for two years."

Scamp's eyes widened in disbelief. "Two years?"

"That's what I said."

Scamp looked at his older self and shook his head, not wanting to believe that what he was seeing was true.

"Every pup that dreams of being a wild dog, "Ken continued. "Often finds life on the streets are not all carefree and fun, Scamp. Sure you no longer have to worry about breaking things or chewing hats, and making messes, but you clearly see that your other self is suffering for it. Two years he has suffered for it."

"What about my... his family?" Scamp asked uncertain.

"He," Ken pointed to older Scamp. "Sometimes wonders about his family, but knows there's no going back now. They wouldn't even have recognized him anymore. You see, Scamp, a few times your dad did in fact consider going to the junkyard and confronting you, but he knows that it would only cause a bigger rift in your relationship and you would only have more reasons to stay away."

The scene faded to black, and before Scamp knew it, re-formed around him and Ken. They were now floating above a junkyard. Piles of broken vehicles and other house appliances were everywhere. The sun was setting which gave the sky a purplish hue. And in the middle of the junkyard were the dogs. They were eating their stolen meals which mostly consisted of meat. Buster had the chicken. He ate greedily on top of the hood of a wrecked car, ripping off chunks of meat and gulping it whole. And off to the side on a car, away from the others, was older Scamp.

Ken and Scamp floated down to the ground. They could see that the older dog was salivating as he watched his fellows eating.

Scamp couldn't even look at his former self being like this. At home food was always there. All his family members ate everything in their individual bowls. No one went hungry. But what he was seeing now, his other self, was almost too much.

"I don't get it, Ken," Scamp muttered. "Why doesn't he go rooting through the garbage cans or something? That's what I would have done if..."

"You had abandoned your family?" Ken finished with a raised brow. There was now a condescending tone to his voice. "Food out here on the streets is almost unheard-of. And what are in cans or garbage barrels are rotten and unfit to eat. There was perfectly good food back at your home, Scamp. Why doesn't he go back there, hmm?"

Scamp did not know how to answer that one. Instead, Ken answered for him by waving his hand again so that the scene changed. They were now standing in front of Jim Dear's house. It was nighttime and the lights inside were turned off. The only occupants outside at the time were two dogs that they recognized as older Scamp and... his father; Tramp.

"Please, dad, can't I come in?"

"Out of the question."

"I just need a little something to eat, that's all."

"You are not coming into this house. After what you and Buster did at the picnic yesterday, you're lucky I don't bark to for Jim Dear to chase you out of here."

Tramp was sitting steadfast on the porch, blocking the door so that his son could not enter. The dog was older now, Ken and Scamp could see, and he was not as lively as he used to be. There were gray spots on his fur and wrinkles under his eyes that showed his age. But he still held that dominance that showed that he was not about to back down, even to his own son.

"I only came out because your sisters told me you were trying to sleep in the old doghouse."

"I would have done it too."

"And then Jim Dear would've come out here with a broom to chase you away the next morning."

Older Scamp opened his mouth, but closed it without saying a word.

"The pressure's really gotten hard on strays, Scamp. Signs are all over town, dogcatchers around every corner. You've got to shape-up." There was no pity in Tramp's voice, but more on the line of pleading and caution. "If you keep hanging around with Buster and the junkyard dogs, Scamp, you will be caught."

Older Scamp struggled to speak, but with a disappointed look Tramp turned and climbed back through the dog flap before saying, "I told you long ago that there will be no wild dogs in this family. You've chosen your way, Scamp. Now it's time for you to be on your own."

The night was silent as older Scamp got up and walked away from the house, his head down looking defeated.

"This can't be true." said Scamp. He glanced up at Ken, pleading. "Ken, tell me that this isn't true."

Ken merely shrugged again, looking passive and calm. "This is the life you wanted, Scamp. It's staring you right in the face."

Scamp shook his head. "I don't want this to be me! I don't want to see anymore!"

"Scamp, I told you that this is one of many alternate worlds where you made the options in your life." said Ken. "Don't go blaming me for your poor life choices."

"Take me back home!" cried Scamp. "Please!"

Ken shook his head. There was a long silence before he spoke. "No. There is still one more world we need to see, Scamp. And this one will really open your eyes."

With a short wave of his hand, Ken summoned the portal. It appeared across the street, swirling. Scamp backed away. He did not want to go into through that portal and see another world. But he had no choice. Ken gestured with his finger and Scamp felt himself being lifted up and carried forward. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. Both he and Ken disappointed into the swirling mass and were gone.

::


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

::

Ken had one last world for him and Scamp to visit. This one would tip the scale and make the pup see reason to stay with his family, or traumatize him to the brink of tears. It was not Ken's intention to do so. He just wanted Scamp to see the errors of his poor choices. And this last alternate world was either going to help him, or not.

The flume ride lasted for at least a solid three minutes. The portal soon opened, and they flew through it, arriving at their destination. It was nighttime and all the town lights were off. They were standing in the middle of the streets which were empty. There were no sounds except for the occasional cricket. It was cold and the wind that blew around them made Scamp shiver. Ken was fine. He didn't even feel the cold.

"So where are we this time?" Scamp asked, shivering a bit.

Ken gestured with a thumb in the direction of the pound. The place was dark save for a few street lamps that were still on. Their dull light illuminated a stone overpass that led to the pound. Near the overpass were a few garbage cans that were knocked over.

Using his magic, Ken and Scamp floated closer. Scamp whimpered. He did not like the sight of the pound because he had heard stories about it from his mom and dad. Many stray dogs had gone there and had never been seen or heard from again.

When they were close enough to the cans they noticed that something was rooting through them. Scamp took a closer look, cautiously creeping forward. But then he backed away quickly with a yelp as the body and head of his father appeared out of the can. He ran behind Ken's legs, cowering.

"What's my dad doing here?" Scamp cried, hunkering his body as much as he could.

"Scamp, that is not your dad. Look closer."

Ken knelt down, pointed his finger, and Scamp could see that he was right. This dog did look like his dad, but it wasn't. For one thing, the fur on his grown body was grey-green. The personal hygiene on this dog was awful. Flies buzzed around the unkempt fur and muzzle. The poor guy was skin and bones, emaciated from the lack of food. But it was the face that had really caused Scamp to back away behind Ken in fear. One eye had been blinded, leaving a scare, and with the pupil and iris almost clouded over. The face looked angry, resentful, but not really evil, just suffering and incredibly unfortunate.

"Is that me?" Scamp whispered. He did not want to believe, could not believe that this was him.

Ken nodded solemnly. "It is you, Scamp. Older you from this universe."

"No!" Cried Scamp. "This can't be me. What about my family?"

Ken slowly waved a hand so that the scene seemed to rewind. It was all a blur so that they could not see much of anything. They soon were floating in the air in front of Scamp's house, the scene now becoming steady. Only the house looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. The door and windows were boarded up. The paint, which had been so vibrant and welcoming, now was peeling and had faded over time. A few years seemed to have passed since the house had been lived in.

Scamp, looking fearful, looked around for any sign of his sisters, his mother, anyone. But there was no one. Just them.

"What happened to them?" Scamp said.

"They moved, of course." Said Ken simply. "After you ran away and joined the junkyard dogs, your family had some... problems."

"What sort of..."

Before Scamp could ask, Ken had waved his hand and the scene dissolved back to the pound. Older Scamp was still rooting through the garbage.

"Why are we back here, Ken?" Scamp said. "I thought you were going to tell... "

Ken held up his hand to shush him. A noise from behind older Scamp made him turn. Scamp and Ken turned as well and saw a lone dog approaching from the shadows. The lamplight illuminated the figure of a female dog. She was beautiful, unmarked by the streets, and looked like she had lived a pampered life in a good home. She was shorter than older Scamp but held herself in a way that made her look confident. Ken guessed that she was a Pomeranian/Siberian Husky mix. Her left ear was folded. Her cream-colored fur shone in the light from the lamp, untouched by the dirt of the street.

Older Scamp stayed where he was in the shadows of the overpass, his gaze looking at the other dog suspicion and uncertainty.

"Why are you here, Angle?" Older Scamp said. "I told you not to come around here anymore."

Scamp jumped a little. Older Scamp's voice was gravelly and tired. And there was a slight growl to it as well.

Angle let out a breath and sat down. "I wanted to see if you were doing all right, Scamp. That's all."

"Doing all right?" Older Scamp growled. "Look at me, Angle. Do I look all right to you?"

Angle shook her head. "No."

Older Scamp growled again and spat out a bit of garbage from the side of his mouth. "Then go away and leave me alone."

Angle stomped a paw down and her voice come out rushed and angry. "What I did to you in the junkyard, Scamp, I'm sorry, but you told Buster right out that I wanted to be a house dog. That I wanted to have a family."

"And then you attacked me and gave me this!" Older Scamp snarled, pointing to the scar on his face and blinded eye. "Look what you did to me, Angle!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late now."

"But... "

"I said forget it!"

There was a long quiet moment. Both dogs were looking at each other, but neither knew what to say.

Finally, Angle broke the silence. "It's only been three years, Scamp. I thought you had returned to your family by then. I thought you and me would have a chance to make up."

Letting out a snort, Older Scamp shook his head. "Look around you, Angle. There's no sign of my family anywhere! They moved, and left me behind. Even my own dad. And you and me can't... we can't be together. You have a family now."

Angle's ears drooped slightly, and she sighed. "I understand. After what happened to junior and... "

"Don't!" Snarled older Scamp, cutting her off. "I don't want to talk about it. Now please leave! Go back to your family."

But Angle was not giving up. "You challenged Buster's authority once before, Scamp. And in doing so you got kicked out. That's how you got where you are now, isn't it?"

Older Scamp turned away, said nothing.

"So tell me truthfully, Scamp; is this everything you've ever dreamed off? Was it worth leaving your family?"

He still didn't say anything. Angle, with no more to say to her old friend, got up and turned away. She disappeared into the darkness, vanished, and was gone.

The street lamp flickered up above as older Scamp snorted and went back to rooting through the trash cans.

Sniffling, Scamp could not help but whimper at what he was seeing. He glanced up at Ken, who had an indifferent look on his face.

"Ken, what happened to junior?" He asked, trying not to whimper again.

"We'll go back to the house," He said as he waved his hand. "You'll get your answer there."

They reappeared back to the house, but this time it looked different. The windows and door were not boarded up, but the atmosphere around the place was grey and almost colorless. The only light that was on come from the baby's room on the second floor. Ken, using his magic, floated them both to the second floor. Like ghosts they went through the wall and into the house itself.

The scene that met them once they were in the baby's room was a sad one to say the least. Darling was slumped forward in a rocking chair and Jim was standing over a baby crib, looking grim. Lady, Tramp, and Scamp's sisters were gathered around their owners, their heads down looking just as sorrowful as each one of them whimpered. The only one who wasn't there was junior. Scamp wanted to float to the crib to see if he was all right, and hope that whatever was going on it wasn't happening to the baby.

But he couldn't do it. He had floated only halfway across the room, but had stopped himself. He didn't want to look into the crib. He didn't want to see what had become of Jim junior.

Scamp turned to face Ken. "Why are you showing me this?" He demanded, eyes full of angry tears. "What does this have to do with me?"

At this the ten-year old laughed darkly. "It has everything to do with you, Scamp. During the first year of your escape from being a house pet, you failed to notice how much your family really missed you. Oh, sure you get what you want, but what about poor junior? Next to his mom and dad, he loved you the most."

Scamp growled. "And he has to die because of it?"

Ken shook his head and raised his hands in defense. "Whoa! I never said that Jim junior is dead, Scamp. He is alive, but barely holding onto life. And I don't see why you are getting angry at me when it's you who should feel ashamed of betraying your boy."

Scamp looked like he had been hit in the face with a rolled-up newspaper. "I would never... I... could never betray junior or my family."

"You wanted to be wild and free, right?" Ken said, narrowing his eyes. "Well, you got your wish. But you didn't think about what it would do to your family, huh?"

Scamp couldn't argue with that. True, all he ever dreamed about was to be wild and free like real dog. He never once thought about what it would do to effect his family.

He turned to give his family half a glance and asked in a whisper, "Please tell me he's going to be okay, Ken."

The ten-year old boy floated over to the crib. He looked down at the open Disney book in his hands, then he floated back to Scamp's side. "The pages in my book see alternate worlds where, if you decide not to change and remain on the streets, junior does die from depression."

Scamp felt his heart tighten. He gasped and felt more tears threatening to flow. "No! That can't happen to him. Your book is lying!"

"If you don't change, Scamp, junior will die from depression," Ken shot back. "And a lot of good that will do your family." Then his voice became cold as he leaned in to look at Scamp right in the eyes. "But if he is going to die, Scamp, then why should you care anymore? It will be one less nobody to crush you with his hugs."

Bearing his teeth, Scamp got right into Ken's face and yelled, "Junior is not a nobody!"

Ken snapped his fingers and a single page from the book came out and floated in front of Scamp. He watched as he saw an illustration of himself come to life. He was on the leash, back in the yard, singing about being wild and free. The picture stopped on the part where he was struggling through a bush. While he did this, he sang, _"Nobody's hugs to crush me,"_

Snapping his fingers again, Ken made the picture rewind over and over again, repeating the same line five times. He glared down at the pup as he did this, his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

Scamp was left speechless. His mouth was open as he tried to speak, but all he could manage was a whimper. He turned away from the page, not wanting to look.

Ken spoke again, his voice was full of anger and venom. "Perhaps, in the future, you will keep your mouth shut until you have excepted where you truly belong, and who you belong with. It may very well be, Scamp, that in the eyes of decent house dogs, who see you as a stray, you are more worthless than the fleas on your ungrateful back, just like EVERY other stray that ran away from their homes to be wild and free."

Scamp had yelped, curling into a ball when Ken had yelled. He expected his family to turn or even notice the noise, but they didn't. He remembered that they were ghosts. They could not see him.

Ken calmed down and returned the page to the book. He closed it and sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. "I have one last world to show you, Scamp." He said.

Scamp shook his head, keeping it down so as not to look at him. "I don't want to see it, Ken. Please take me home."

"Not an option." Ken retorted. He waved his hand once more and the portal appeared. Scamp didn't even try to fight. He just went along with Ken, through the black swirling doorway, and with one last glance at his family, he uttered out a single word, "Sorry... "

Then they were gone.

:


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the fourth and final chapter.  
I hope you all enjoyed my story because now I can focus on other things.**

* * *

Chapter 4

:

Scamp really did not want to go to the last and final world that Ken was taking to. He'd seen enough. He, his other selves, had became strays. And true it was what he had always dreamed of, but he didn't know that it would cost him so much. He was starving and weak, denied food from the Rotterman and his gang he thought would be his friends, and worst of all was that junior had become sick, and would eventually die. All because of him.

Those must have been the sort of traps that his dad had been telling him about. But he had refused to listen.

In his mind he had thought that he could beat the streets. But the streets had beaten him. Beaten him to the point where he was not recognized as the young pup he once was.

If those other versions of himself were truly what he would become, then maybe he should stay with his family.

The portal soon departed them to their location. Scamp saw that it was the pound again. They were standing right outside the gates. The place looked less friendly or inviting than it did before.

"What are we doing back at the pound for?" Scamp exclaimed.

Without saying anything, Ken simply made them both float through the double doors. The yard was quiet. No dogs were barking or howling. They moved to the main building where the holding pens were located. Not bothering to open the door, Ken and Scamp floated through it.

The smell was the first thing that assaulted Scamp's noise. He cringed, wrinkling his snout. The stink of dog was everywhere within the corridor. The place was absent of any dogs, the cages empty and dark.

Ken led Scamp over to the rear of the kennel, stopped, and faced two empty cages.

"Ken, why are we here?" said Scamp, looking around the darkened place with unease. All was hushed and still, except for the drip of water and the slight sound of... growling.

"This is the last thing I need to show you before you return home to your family, Scamp." said Ken as he floated to the floor and stood before the empty cells.

Only they weren't empty.

Scamp moved forward near the bars to peer into the cells. He couldn't see anything, but he thought he saw movement within the shadows, and heard the sound of a chain rattling. The growls came again and Scamp moved away from the bars. In the dim light, looking straight at him, were two pairs of eyes. They were low to the ground and caught the dim light from the ceiling in such a way that it made them glow yellow.

Then the occupants moved out of the shadows and Scamp was met with a horrible sight. At first, he thought that they were pups, just like him. But no, they were not like any puppies he had ever seen before. They were twins of a mixed breed, he couldn't tell which. Their fur was unkempt, messy and rough. They were skin and bone, so thin that they almost looked like skeletons. Around their thin necks were collars without tags, and attached to them was the chain that was heard from before. They seemed wolfish, snarling and snapping at anything that came near the bars. Even with the chain holding them both back, Scamp stayed right where he was next to Ken.

"Ken," Scamp said, his eyes wide as he shivered. "What are they? Forget it, who are they?"

Ken knelt down to look at him, then turned to the pups. "These two pups are the result of every dog that chose to abandon their families. Look closely at them, Scamp. They carry with them the sickness that mankind fears from all wild animals; distemper and rabies."

Scamp gasped. He had heard about those sort of sicknesses before. His mom and dad had told him about them. He and his sisters had been vaccinated by Jim Dear and Darling, but the thought of getting or being rabid made his skin crawl.

"Who were they?" Scamp asked again.

"Who they were, I don't know myself," Ken replied with a shrug. "All I know is that they could have been house dogs with a loving family. Maybe they, like you, got tired of the house dog life with too many rules. Maybe they just wanted to be wild and free. But, here they are, unwanted, stuffed out of sight until the end."

They were distracted by the snarling and rattlings of the chained pups behind the bars.

Scamp looked uneasy, but asked with concern, "Can't we help them?"

"We can't help them, Scamp. It's not possible."

"What about their family?" said Scamp, and Ken frowned as he stood up.

"Their family no longer wants them, Scamp, look at them! They are not the loving puppies that they once were. Nobody wants them, not the way they are now. They have chosen the wrong path and have done this to themselves. Now they are paying the price for it."

Scamp look up at Ken, and Ken returned the look.

"If I decide to leave the yard, decide to leave my family, then it's game over for me? That will be me in there?"

"It all depends," said Ken. "On whether you still want to be a wild dog in a world without fences."

Scamp let it all sink in. He let his gaze drift over to the two pups that were still struggling against their chains, snarling and snapping. He thought about the two other versions of himself as an adult, starving and abandoned. But worst of all, was that those versions had become resentful of their life as street dogs.

Turning away from the pups, Scamp hung his head.

"I don't want to see anymore, Ken. Please, just take me home."

Ken nodded and waved a hand. The Disney book glowed, opened the portal, and they stepped inside. They felt the pull and sensation of floating again, but it was less fun than before.

Scamp had a lot to think about on his way home. All those thoughts come up with nothing. They were all a jumble in his head. If he left his family, then he would starve to death, and none of the strays would help him. And if he chose to live on the streets, unhindered by his family, he would become a pathetic sight. And his absence would eventually cause the death of junior.

He did not want that to happen.

The ride was soon over. Ken and Scamp landed back in the yard. But the portal in the book remained open.

Scamp sat in front of the doghouse and Ken put the chain back onto his leash. He didn't even protest or whimper. He just sat with his head hung low. The realization of what would happen if he left his family still bothered him.

Ken turned and was about leap into the portal, when Scamp stopped him by tugging on his pant leg.

"I've got to stay here with my family, don't I?"

"It's up to you if you want to unchain yourself and dig under that fence," said Ken. "But once you leave, your life may not be the same."

"But those other versions of me... "

"Are just the what-if worlds should you decide to stay on the streets."

Scamp glanced at the fence where the board was semi moved aside, leaving an opening."So right now, if I leave the yard, join that Buster guy's gang... "

"You might find happiness, Scamp, and you might achieve a little bit of freedom. Or you might find out the hard way of what street life is really like for a dog."

Scamp nodded and sighed. Leaving his home and family would not be nearly as hard as living on the streets, but his home was warm and his family loved him. The streets could never give him that. It could never love him back. He stood up, and Ken knelt down, and they looked into each others faces for long moment.

"Could you tell me one last thing," said Scamp. "Where do you come from?"

Ken smiled, stood up, and walked over to the portal. The light from it began to envelop him.

"That, little whirlwind, is my trade secret. Anyway, it's time for me to leave. But remember this, Scamp; don't long for freedom from the life you have. And don't leave home to join a group of homeless dogs. It will only end badly for you."

The light shone so brightly that Scamp shielded his eyes. When he opened them Ken and the floating book were gone, leaving him alone in the yard.

Inside the house Scamp's whole family was beginning to awaken, each of them wondering why they had all fallen asleep. All except for junior who was sound asleep.

Later Scamp was allowed back into the house, provided he behave himself. He had a long talk from both his parents, but he didn't complain. He even surprised his parents by not arguing anymore.

The days went by and Scamp became a better house dog. Not a lot, but better. On some occasion he and Tramp would go down to the river to howl at the moon. One night Tramp told him that he was once a street dog. This surprised Scamp, but he soon understood why his father kept that part of his life a secret. After what he had experienced with Ken he could understand a lot.

Back in his own world, Ken was looking down at a page where Scamp was playing with junior. They both seemed happy. Turning another page he saw Angle and Scamp together, eating a plate of spaghetti. He smiled because it reminded him of Lady and Tramp's dinner scene from the first movie. He closed the book and placed back into the chest.

He left the attic and decided to re-watch the second and first movie again.

**The End**

::

**I Do not Own Lady and the Tramp**


End file.
